Shouldn't I Be In Hell For My Deeds?
by rocker95
Summary: A couple months after the sequel, Charlie's past keeps coming back. In order to defeat the new enemies and a couple old friends, he's going to have to overcome his worst fears. Better story than summary. T Just in case.
1. A Hell Of Flashbacks

An All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 Story

Story 1: Shouldn't I Be In Hell For My Deeds?

Chapter 1: A Hell Of Flashbacks

It has been a couple months post-All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 and a month prior to my crossover, All Dogs Scream 2 The Barnyard. Charlie Barkin and Sasha LaFleur have gotten married at the beginning of the month. Charlie had wished to begin a new life with Sasha, but the day Gabriel's Horn fell from Heaven seems to repeat itself over...and...over...and...over...again.

It was another new morning...that is, for Sasha. Charlie sees sunset colors-dark reds, oranges, purples and yellows.

A glass door seperates the living room from the fenced-in backyard.

Charlie got up and looked through the glass to try and relieve himself of the past.

Flashbacks begin.

"Gabriel's Horn has fallen Heaven!"

"There's no other horn like this one in the entire world!"

"Charles! What have you done!"

All the dogs from Heaven wound up in Alcatrazz's cells.

Flashbacks over.

"You'll never be able to run from your past, Chuckie." said an unfamiliar girl's voice.

"Who said that?" asked Charlie and looked up.

There was a purple dog, who looked a lot like Anabelle (she even had the ponytail) with demonic wings, a black vest, a spike collar and sharp teeth standing outside. She had an evil smile on her face as she walked up and walked through the glass door into the living room.

"Oh, that's right." she said smart-eleckly. "I didn't introduce myself properly. My name's Belladonna. You probably don't even have to guess that I'm related to Annabelle. Well, maybe so seeing as how she's the complete opposite of me. I wanted to have Heaven all to myself, but nope...I got Hell. But, I guess if you look through my eyes now, Hell is a reward. I get to torture everyone there. There is also one more soul I need in my collection. That is your soul."

"You'll never have it." said Charlie.

"Why not?" asked Belladonna. "Carface is working for me."

"Carface sold his soul to Red." said Charlie.

"Well, Red is now inside my locket I have gotten last Friday the 13th." said Belladonna. "He was no match for me. Chucky, I know what you did. You should've left my cousin, Annabelle in Alcatrazz. She doesn't deserve life in Heaven."

"You're a liar!" shouted Charlie.

Sasha's eyes opened.

"We'll meet again." said Belladonna. "And when we do, you'll wish you were never born."

Purple flames took the place of Belladonna then she and the fire were gone.

A bony, fleshless, dry arm touched Charlie's shoulder.

He screamed and turned around grabbing Sasha's arm examining it.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" asked Sasha.

"I don't know." said Charlie. "I guess I still can't lay off the scary movies."

Every time he was reminded of his past, he said something about scary movies. He wanted to make everyone else forget about that day so they wouldn't have to live with it as long as he had.

"Charlie, you need therapy, sweetheart." said Sasha and kissed him, locking her arms around his neck.

"You're probably right." said Charlie knowing that therapy probably wouldn't work. He thought though. He wanted to tell her what was really going on and why every day was the same thing.

"What if I told you I'm not really acting like this because of scary movies?" he asked fearing what he was about to say.

"Then I would try not to be angry with you." said Sasha.

"I'm haunted by what I've done the day I fell in love with you." said Charlie. "I put Heaven at terrible risk that time. And I'll never forget the terrified look on Annabelle's face when we looked into each others' eyes."

"Why did you keep this from me for so long?" asked Sasha.

"I didn't want you to remember that time." said Charlie. "Sometimes I ask myself one question: Should I be on Earth or should I really be in Hell for my bad deeds?"

"Charlie, no one's perfect." said Sasha. "I mean, maybe you made a regretful mistake, but you learned from it."

"I got care-free." said Charlie.

"You know, my mom told me when I was little, back when I lived in L.A. that through begging, you'll get what you want." said Sasha.

"What's that have to do with anything?" asked Charlie.

"I'm not finished." said Sasha. "She also told me that through a great adventure, you not only get what you want, but you learn the most important lessons that you could learn."

"That's thoughtful. I'll keep that in mind." Charlie said.

"Why don't you get back from this window." said Sasha. "You're scaring me with it."

Meanwhile, in Heaven.

"Shooth!" Annabelle called.

Quickly but cautiously, a pink male dog flew to Annabelle.

"Yes mother?" asked Shooth.

"I want you to go to Earth." said Annabelle. "There's an old time couple I want you to be with. They need your help."

"How will I know who they are, mother?" Shooth asked softly.

"Only you will be able to hear a sparkly sound when you are near them." said Annabelle. 


	2. Ghastly Cafe

Chapter 2: Ghastly Cafe

Although he still believed therapy wouldn't release him from his dark past, Charlie went to see a psychiatrist.

"So, Mr. Charles Barkin." said the psychiatrist. "Relax yourself and tell me what is going on."

"It all began on a dusky day a couple months ago. The story had to be seen to believed. A magical trumpet was stolen from Heaven and landed into the streets. I was sent back to Earth to retrieve it but I fell in love but discovered I was a ghost. Then, one of the other dogs I thought was my pal showed my a red, glowing collar. That's when all hell broke loose. After the first one I wore disappeared, I asked for another one. I grabbed their paw and the second one slithered onto me like a snake. The reason why is it was the devil...but he called himself 'Red'. He disguises himself as an old dog but he's really a giant, crimson red cat. The most terrible thing I remember from that night is that when the devil blew the trumpet, I saw horror spread across Annabelle's face. Shame was in my eyes, I could feel it. Annabelle was who rules Heaven."

"That happened to my mother." said a white dog in the window.

"Who are you?" asked Charlie.

"I'm sorry." said the dog. "I won't interrupt again. Go on."

"Well, the day keeps rolling over a new day." said Charlie. "I never see morning colors. Only dusk, day, dusk again and night. I never know what time of day it is anymore."

"Tell me what time of day it looks like to you and I'll tell you whether you're correct." said the psychiatrist.

"Daylight." said Charlie.

"That's correct." said the psychiatrist.

"My dreams are the same exact thing all the time. I wake up and have flashbacks every morning...well, I think morning." said Charlie. "There were a couple new events today. One of them, I don't know if they were really there or not. There was a purple evil dog talking to me and calling me Chuckie."

"All I could say is hallucenations." said the psychiatrist.

As Charlie left the building, the white dog walked outside too.

"How would your mother be involved with what I've done?" asked Charlie.

"If you really wanna know who I am, trust me to your house." said the white dog.

"You wanna eat?" asked Charlie.

"I know a good place that's new to town." said the white dog.

It was a big white building that looked like it was from the 50s or 60s with a giant neon sign.

"Ghastly Cafe?" asked Charlie.

"It's a better place than what it sounds." said the white dog. "It's not scary."

They walked in.

The waitor moved impossibly fast. There were people up and down the walls. The final order of 'baking madness' was taken.

The waitor, a weinerdog slid down a bowl of pourage which went up out of the bowl, but went back in. He smiled, turned around and washed a glass.

Charlie walked up to the waitor.

"May I have a root beer with a cheeseburger topped with extra cheese, onions, ketchup and mayonnaise?" asked Charlie.

The waitor turned around and dropped his glass on the floor, breaking it.

It was Itchy Itchiford! He had slime-green goggles on.

"Charlie!" he said excitedly.

"Itchy!" said Charlie. "I thought you were in Heaven."

"Annabelle sent me back." said Itchy. "I'm on a mission."

"A couple of questions." said Charlie. "What's with the weird goggles?"

"They're a strange but useful object Annabelle gave me." said Itchy. "You know how a couple months ago, 'they' gave us those collars?"

"Yes." said Charlie.

"They help me do things angels can't...except they're not deemly." said Itchy.

"What's deemly?" asked Charlie.

"I'll tell you when we're not around him." said Itchy.

"I'll forgive you." said the white dog.

"Deemly means demon-like." said Itchy.

"Why is it unacceptable?" asked Charlie.

"You keep watching what you're saying like we're in Heaven!"

"Well, that's sort of the idea." said Itchy.

"I'm Shooth, Annabelle's son." said the white dog.

"How's come you're not pink?" asked Charlie.

"When I am on Earth, my fur changes colors." said Shooth.

"Oh." said Charlie. Silence was in the air for a few seconds.

"I've got a gift for you." said Shooth and held his paw out.

A pink ball of energy hovered over his paw and a lavender tissue box landed in his paw.

"What's this for?" asked Charlie.

"To blow your nose." Itchy said sarcastically.

"Mom & I thought you might want to remember some of your friends and family seeing as how you might not ever see them for a long time." said Shooth.

Charlie opened it up.

He saw pictures of Anne-Marie, Flo and her pups.

Then, his parents, Loni Bowzer and Burt Barkin had been in a picture of what looks like Charlie holding a baby puppy.

"I don't remember this." said Charlie.

"That's because you're not the one holding the puppy." said Shooth. "Look again at his eyes."

Charlie looked and one was blue and the other was green.

"Who is it?" asked Charlie.

"It's your big brother, Liev." said Shooth.

"As in Schrieber?" asked Charlie.

"Well, it's spelled the same way." said Shooth. "You're the puppy he's holding. He loved you a lot. He was really proud to have a brother. But then there was a fire a couple years later. You was taken in until they died."

This made Charlie upset. He thought his parents had left him. He hadn't had memory of things that far back. He was also surprised that someone truly loved him. But they were gone. 


	3. Possession

Chapter 3: Possession

Charlie, Itchy, Sasha and Shooth sat around a table in David, Charlie and Sasha's living room.

"The mission was to guard you from Annabelle's cousin, Belladonna." said Itchy.

"Belladona?" asked Charlie.

FLASHBACKS

"You'll never be able to run from your past, Chuckie."

"...one more soul I need in my collection. That is your soul."

FLASHBACKS OVER.

"Oh my snap!" said Charlie scared. "She visited me!"

"What did she say?" asked Shooth.

"Red's trapped within a locket she owns. She has a soul collection that wouldn't be complete unless I was there." said Charlie.

"Your vengance and second adventure did you a whole lot of good didn't they!" shouted Itchy.

"Everyone makes mistakes!" said Sasha.

"Well he's made pretty big ones!" shouted Itchy.

"Let's not get all riled up." said Shooth. "It's possible Belladonna might come back if so."

Night.

Everyone was asleep at David's house when the patio door opened. Purple steam came in.

Outside, Shooth talked to his mother, Annabelle through a clam shell which showed her.

"Mother, is he always as mischievious as he seems?" asked Shooth.

"Oh yes." said Annabelle. "He took a watch as he went back to Earth for revenge."

"Mother, I'm going back into the house." said Shooth. "I'll see you in Heaven."

"Okay." said Annabelle. "I love you."

"I love you too, mother." said Shooth, hung up the phone and went inside.

Meanwhile, the purple steam had gotten to Charlie's room.

"You can never escape your past, Chuckie. NEVER!" said Belladonna's voice.

Charlie woke up.

His eyes were yellow. An evil look was on his face. He had a big butcher knife.

Shooth came into the living room.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" asked Shooth.

Real quickly, he saw Belladonna's face through his.

'Charlie' went into the kitchen, knelt down, raised the knife, brought it down with force, chopping up the boards. Finally, 'he' took boards up and pulled up a shoe box that said 'IAL'.

"Charlie?" asked Sasha.

Belladonna's spirit had left him.

Sasha went into the kitchen.

"You tore up the floor!" shouted Sasha.

"Babe, it wasn't me!" said Charlie. "I don't even remember waking up."

Morning.

The box belonged to Belladonna. "IAL" meant Isabelle Allyn Lewis.

"Belladonna possessed you to get this." said Shooth.

"How's come I haven't seen her yet?" asked Sasha.

"She's keeps running away when you're up and around me." said Charlie.

"Now, if she wanted you to get this box, she must know a little bit about this house." said Itchy. "She must've hid it where she made you dig it up."

"How are we going to explain the holes in the floor to David when he gets back from vacation?" asked Sasha.

"We'll think of something." said Charlie.

"Okay, so Belladona possessed Charlie." said Sasha. "What do we do if it seems like Belladona's getting closer?"

"Well, believe me, if she's possessed Charlie, the boiling point's gotta not be too far away." said Shooth.

"The boiling point?" asked Sasha.

"Ya know, when everything turns bad?" asked Shooth. "Mother says when I think the time is right, call her down and she'll leave behind a temporary clone to watch Heaven."

"Can't we just use her locket on her?" asked Sasha.

"Nope, it'd only make matters worse." said Shooth. "She wouldn't be easy to reach, any how."

"If you're Annabelle's son, how's come you're acting like you're no better than we are?" asked Charlie.

"Because, I'm not." said Shooth. "I was endowed with powers, but not all of them. Therefore, it would be very hard for me to do something she can do easily."

"Okay." said Charlie. "Sorry." 


	4. Hells Bells

Chapter 4: Hells Bells

(After the second movie, Red's store was remodeled into an actual house. Carface and Killer stayed there with one of Belladonna's creations, Minion. Minion was an evil, red-skinned, hot-tempered, hot-skinned alligator that stood 6 feet tall.)

Dusk / sunset.

The three played Uno with bets. Each had two cards left.

The next had to be a green or a 9.

"I want your bowtie if you don't lie down a card." said Killer.

"Shut up!" said Carface.

"Okay." said Killer.

Carface lie down a blue 9.

"Uno." said Carface.

"Minion, the game's not over." said Killer to Minion.

Killer lie down a card.

"Uno." he said.

Minion lie down a card and held up a finger saying "one".

"I won!" said Carface lying down a card.

Furiously, Minion got up out of his seat, raised his hand making claws come out.

"Minion, behave!" said Belladonna coming out of the shadows. "Mommy's got a present for you."

She got a rotten piece of steak out and threw it at him and it landed in his mouth.

"Here's my plan, boys!" said Belladonna. "Tomorrow night, Minion's gonna have a little snack. Chuckie will go to Hell first. And then to get rid of my cousin, Annabelle. Nobody must fail on me...ESPECIALLY CARFACE!"

"Sounds like a plan, mastress." said Carface.

"I agree." said Killer.

A few hours later at night.

Annabelle showed up at the house.

When Charlie woke up, he was in Heaven.

"Annabelle?" asked Charlie. "Am I dead again?"

"Not exactly." said Annabelle. "I needed to talk to you and this is the safest place. Belladonna's getting stronger. She'll be back tommorrow at night. You have to be prepared, Charles. You are the only one with ties to Heaven. You have to be careful not to let her catch anyone connected to you or for Heaven, it is quite possibile it could be as disasterous as a couple months ago."

"I'll make sure of it." said Charlie.

"Charles, I better come with you." said Annabelle.

So they took a big leap and jumped from Heaven.

Fall Out Boy- Hum Hallelujah

San Francisco's sky lit up as they came down from Heaven.

Carface, Killer, Minion and Belladonna's.

"I've got an add on to the plan." said Belladonna.

"One of Chuckie's old friends, Flo and Chuckie's wife, Sasha." said Belladonna. "I'll have him choose who he wants to come with me. It will be the most sweetest thing to see."

"Why not take them both?" asked Carface.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Belladonna throwing a red hot knife at Carface's head and he ducked. "If I asked for your input, I'd say Carface...BUT I DIDN'T!"

"Sorry, mastress." said Carface.

"It will be the best." said Belladonna. "The bestest of my evil plans will take place in the abandoned Alcatrazz!"

(Song)

Bells ring twelve times.

Belladonna:

I'm a rollin' thunder, pourin' rain

I'm comin' on like a hurricane

My lightnin's flashin' across the sky

You're only young, but you're gonna die

I won't take no prisoners, Won't spare no lives

Nobody will put up a fight

I got my bell I'm gonna take you to Hell

I'm gonna get ya

Carface & Killer:

She will get ya

The trio:

Hell's bells

Belladonna:

Yeah, Hell's bells

You got me ringing Hell's bells

My temperature's high

The trio:

Hell's bells

Belladonna:

I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine

If you're into evil you relate to me

See my purple light flashin' as I split the night

'Cause if good's on the left, then I'm stickin' to the right

I won't take no prisoners, Won't spare no lives

Nobody will put up a fight

I got my bell I'm gonna take you to Hell

I'm gonna get ya

Carface & Killer:

She's gonna get ya

The trio:

Hell's bells

Belladonna:

Oh, Hell's bells

You got me ringing Hell's bells

My temperature's high

The trio:

Hell's bells

Belladonna:

YOW!

The trio:

Hell's bells

Belladonna:

I'm comin' to you and no one's gonna stop me

The trio:

Hell's bells

Belladonna:

I'm draggin' you around with all no cares

The trio:

Hell's bells

Belladonna:

The temperature's higher than anything you've felt

The trio:

Hell's bells

Belladonna:

Across the sky and stars

The trio:

Hell's bells

Belladonna:

I'm taking you down to Hell

The trio:

Hell's bells

Belladonna:

I'm draggin' you around

The trio:

Hell's bells

Belladonna:

I'm gonna split the night open

The trio:

Hell's bells

Belladonna:

There's no way to fight

Hell's bells

(SONG OVER)

"You hear me, Chuckie!" shouted Belladonna. "I'm making you choose between Flo and Sasha and I'm dragging you to Hell!" 


	5. Second Time On Alcatrazz

Chapter 5: Second Time On Alcatrazz

Alleyway party. (The place where Charlie and Sasha met). Friday the 13th.

The Black Eyed Peas- The Time (Dirty Bit)

"This is the most fun I've ever had in my life." said Sasha.

MUSIC:

Countin' on different ideas driftin' away

Past and present...future short it out

20 seconds 'til the last song, singin' hey...

Lie down you know it's easy

LATER.

"I hate to be the one to crash a party," began Carface. "But I know a girl who wishes to sing a song called 'I'm Gonna Burn This Place Down!' Introducing Isabelle Lewis!"

The evil dog took her flying leap over the alleyway and ignited it, blocking Sasha and Charlie in and landing. She knocked Charlie out with a pipe.

At night, Charlie woke up tied to a wooden pole with a gash over his eye from being hit with the pipe.

CHARLIE'S P.O.V.

My head was throbbing. It was still in pain. My paws had been put behind me as I must've been tied to this stupid pole probably by Belladonna. I just stood and thought to myself "Is Annabelle even watching me?"

"Where am I?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, it's the best place." said Killer.

"You remember Alcatrazz, don't you Charlie?" asked Carface.

"I only remember the cells." said Charlie.

"We got proposition." said Carface.

"So do we!" said Itchy from Alcatrazz's docks.

David, Shooth and Itchy came to where Minion, Charlie, Killer, Carface and Belladonna were.

"Looks like it's going to be one big showdown!" Belladonna said sarcastically.

"We have a special guest that hasn't showed up yet." said Shooth.

"I am waiting." said Belladonna.

"If you think you're any better than Red, he was a hell of a lot scarier than what you'll ever be!" said Charlie.

"Shut up, Chuckie!" said Belladonna. "Carface, Killer, bring out the guests."

"What guests?" asked Charlie cutting the rope with his claw.

"Your girlies." said Belladonna. "Minion! Come to mommy!" she called.

"You better not have Sasha!" shouted Charlie.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" shouted Belladonna.

Carface shoved Sasha in front of him while Killer shoved Flo in front of him.

Each had duct tape over their mouths and rope-tied wrists.

The ropes dropped off Charlie and hit the ground.

He bolted toward Carface who then held a knife to Sasha's throat.

"One more step and pretty girl gets it." said Carface.

"Sasha, I love you." said Charlie.

"Who do you want to live?" asked Belladonna.

"What!" asked Charlie.

"You heard me." said Belladonna.

He couldn't believe his ears. One of them would die. He didn't know who to choose. Sasha was his wife, but Flo had kids.

He took a big gulp and said "Flo."

"Okay." said Carface and threw Sasha against a wall with enough force to kill her.

"No!" shouted Charlie and ran towards her. "Sasha? Honey?"

He cried on her side.

"What do I have to live for now?" cried Charlie.

Belladonna smiled and whispered to Minion.

Minion dug deep into the ground and flames came up.

Shooth, David and Itchy raced toward Charlie and Minion pulled him until he was in Hell.

Meanwhile, at Sasha's trip.

It was a bright white light until Sasha was at the golden gates above the clouds.

"Where am I?" asked Sasha.

"You're in Heaven." said Annabelle.

"He killed me." Sasha whispered to herself.

"Precise." said Annabelle. "Which reminds me that you and I are going to Alcatrazz. You have another chance at life too. Charlie can't live without you."

They went back to Alcatrazz and Annabelle went down to Hell to bring Minion and Charlie back to the surface.

"If it isn't cousin Annabelle!" said Belladonna.

"You have no right to be on Earth!" said Annabelle.

"You're forgetting I was born on Earth." said Belladonna.

"No, I'm not, ISABELLE!" said Annabelle.

"You know I hate that name!" said Belladonna.

"You were born with it." said Annabelle.

Minion raced toward Annabelle and Shooth threw an energy ball at him and he blew up into many crystals.

"My baby boy!" cried Belladonna. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shooth and Annabelle fought Belladonna for hours. Finally, her locket ticked 12:00.

Red came out of the locket and pulled Belladonna down to Hell screaming.

"Happy Friday the 13th!" said Charlie.

"So, who's Flo?" asked Sasha. "Don't say no one, because I know you have a connection."

"I knew her before I met you." said Charlie. "I only saved her because she has kids. I still love you."

They kissed.

Cee Lo Green- What Part Of Forever

Sasha, David and I returned to the house.

My hellish flashbacks seemed to be over.

All of a sudden, a really bright white light appeared and Shooth and Itchy walked in the front door.

"We did it." said Shooth.

"We sure did." said Charlie. "Will I see you guys again?"

"I don't know if you'll ever see me again." said Shooth. "Itchy's returning to Heaven."

"Alright." said Charlie.

The two went out the door closing it behind them.

It came back open showing the night colors.

"You wanna watch a movie?" asked Sasha.

"How's about Scream 3?" asked Charlie.

Sasha went in the room.

Charlie looked back and smiled at the door.

THE END

CAST

Charlie B. Barkin...Charlie Sheen

Sasha LaFleur-Barkin...Sheena Easton

Belladonna / Annabelle...Bebe Neuwirth

Carface Curruthers...Ernest Borgnine

Killer...Charles Nelson Reilly

Itchy Itchiford...Dom Deluise

David...Adam Wylie

Shooth / Minion...my characters

SONGS

Hum Hallelujah by Fall Out Boy, from the album Infinity On High

Hells Bells (New Version), original version by AC/DC, from the album Who Made Who

The Time (Dirty Bit) by The Black Eyed Peas, from the album The Beginning

1901 by Phoenix, from the album Wolfgang Amadeus Phoenix

What Part Of Forever by Cee Lo Green, from the Eclipse Soundtrack

What If by Creed, from the album Human Clay 


End file.
